Feelin' Way Too Damn Good
by Erasera
Summary: [Squinoa, Seiftis] ONESHOT. This is a music video I made while I was bored. Used the song 'Feelin' Way Too Damn Good' by Nickelback. I don't like it, but R&R please!


**Feelin Way Too Damn Good**

_By: Virulent Enmity_

**Author's Rambles**: THIS FIC HAS BEEN **EDITED**! This is my first time actually WRITING a Final Fantasy music video. I usually just pick a song and make up the rest in my head.

I've been thinking of doing this for a while, but I finally wrote one when I read one that Pasifik made in her LJ. That was my inspiration to finally post one, I guess. Anyway, hope you like it!

_

* * *

_

/The song starts out with the camera falling through the clouds at a fair speed. It slows down as it focuses on a small window of what looks to be an apartment building. Squall is standing in the window, looking out longingly as if waiting for someone./

_I missed you so much that I begged you to fly here and see me_  
He looked out as the rain died down and the ominous clouds dispersed

_You must've broke down cuz you finally said that you would_  
He turned as he heard someone fumbling with the door knob

_But now that you're here  
_Rinoa finally turned the knob and walked in, dropping her suit cases by the door

_I just feel like I'm constantly dreaming_  
She smiled at him, her eyes shining with that captivating brightness only she seemed to possess

_But something's gotta go wrong_  
He grinned as she began to run over to him

_Cuz I'm feelin' way too damn good..._  
She embraced him, whispering what appears to be 'I missed you' in his ear

_For 48 hours, I don't think that we left my hotel room_  
Seifer is sitting in a chair, drumming his fingers on the armrest impatiently, his face etched in a tiny frown.

_Should show you the sites cuz I'm sure that I said that I would_  
He heard the shower running in the bathroom and smiled devilishly

_We gotta make love just one last time in the shower_  
He opened the door to the bathroom quietly to find Quistis about to strip off her clothes. After he'd pulled the black muscle shirt over his head, he dropped it on the floor as he snuck up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist

_Well, something's gotta go wrong, cuz I'm feelin' way too damn good..._  
She was shocked momentarily, but giggled and placed her own hands on top of his. He smiled and buried his face in the crook of her neck, kissing the junction tenderly

_And it's like,_

The screen splits vertically in half

_Everytime I turn around  
_Squall sings as he looks out that same window as the rain still falls  
:Seifer sings as he walks through the room, eyes trained on the hardwood floor

_I fall in love and find my heart face down_  
Some kind of visual of Rinoa is seen. She is standing in the crowded streets, looking up toward the sky. Rain water colliding with her face.  
:Quistis is also seen in a visual, her head resting on her knees as she sits in a dimly lit, abandoned building

_And where it lands is when it should_  
Squall closes his eyes and leans his head against the glass as he sings  
:Seifer stops at a wall and leans his head back, resting it on the edge as he sings

_This time it's like_  
Squall opens his eyes.  
:Seifer presses his whole body weight into the wall

_The two of us should probably start to fight_  
Squall looked over to his nightstand and saw a picture of him and Rinoa  
:Seifer looked down to the table on his right and picked up a picture frame

_Cuz something's gotta go wrong_  
Squall sings the line as he walks away from the window and towards the photo  
:Seifer runs his fingers down the half that is of Quistis' smiling face.

_Cuz I'm feelin' way too damn good  
_They both close their eyes as they sing the last part as if remembering something hurtful

_Sometimes life ain't best if left in the memory_  
The scene changes to a while ago in Seifer's room. He and Quistis are arguing, and their tones seem to be rising with every sentence they speak

_It's better kept inside than left for good  
_The scene changes yet again to Squall and Rinoa. She is turning away from Squall after she shouted a few words to him. He follows closely behind her and grabs her wrist. She yanks her arm free and begins to advance toward the door faster. He stands there in shock at how mad she had gotten and attempts to catch her again. She slammed the door right before he could reach her

_Lookin' back each time they tried to tell me_  
Quistis throws her hands up in surrender as she leaves out the door, and Seifer punches the wall in frustration as he looks at the door with angry, narrowed green eyes

_Well, something's gotta go wrong_  
Squall walked back over to the window. It had just started raining and came down pretty hard. He watched a droplet as it trickled down the glass

_Cuz I'm feelin' way too damn good..._  
He traced the track of smaller droplets that were left from the previous one with his index finger slowly, and he sighed once it'd stopped

_And it's like,_

_Everytime I turn around_  
As he sings, Squall looked down to the street and sees Rinoa running, trying desperately to cover herself with her arms. He recognizes her and heads toward the door, leaving out quickly.  
:Seifer heads for the door as he grabs his grey trech coat off the nearby couch, soon exiting the room

_I fall in love and find my heart face down_  
Squall ran down the hall, hoping to catch her before she got too far  
:Seifer is also running after Quistis at top speed.

_And where it lands is when it should_  
Squall ran down the stairs, dodging people that were coming up.  
:Seifer stepped into the elevator, hoping to catch Quistis on it. She had already gotten off...

_This time it's like,_  
Squall ran through the lobby and toward the door.  
:Seifer stepped out of the elevator and headed straight for the entrance door.

_The two of us should probably start to fight  
_Squall emerged from the door and looked around the streets desperately.  
:Seifer also busted out the door and caught a glimpse of Quistis turning a corner and headed in that direction

_Cuz something's gotta go wrong_  
Squall saw Rinoa a little bit further ahead and advances toward her. He calls out to her, but the packed, bustling streets muffled his voice.  
:Seifer ran, pushing through some crowds of people, having a hard time getting through. This was slowing him down too much...

_Cuz I'm feelin' way too damn good  
_Squall ran, pushing through people still calling out to her  
:Seifer turned that corner and found a dead end. There was a door on the left side of one of the buildings.

_Feelin' way too damn good!  
_Squall's hair was wet and dripping, loose strands would occasionally slip in front of his eyes.  
:Seifer walked over to it and pushed it open slowly

_I missed you so much that I begged you to fly here and see me_  
Squall stopped at a corner and looked to see what direction she went in  
:Seifer walked inside and looked around the building. It looked old and shabby; abandoned, he guessed

_You must've broke down cuz you finally said that you would_  
Squall saw Rinoa across the street, waiting for the light to change  
:Seifer saw a half opened door with a dim light shining through

-- This part is in slow motion --

_But now that you're here_  
Squall crosses - since he had the green light - and walks toward her  
:Seifer walked towards the light cautiously

_I just feel that I'm constantly dreaming..._  
The distance is closing between them slowly, and Rinoa is still concentrating on the pedestrian cross light  
:Seifer squinted as he approached the room. He got to the doorway and looked in

_Cuz something's gotta go wrong_  
Squall's hand reached out to grab Rinoa's  
:Quistis is curled in a ball right next to the doorway. He called her name, and she looked up

_Cuz I'm feelin' way too damn good..._  
Squall grabbed her hand as she tried to cross the street. She turned around, raven-colored hair sticking to her face  
:Tears were evident in Quistis' eyes as she looked at him; pain almost pouring from them

_And it's like,_

_Everytime I turn around_  
Scene changes back to when Squall is in his room at the window as he sings

_I fall in love and find my heart face down_  
Seifer is sitting against the wall of the bedroom as he sings

_And where it lands is when it should_  
Squall leans his head forward as lightning illuminates the dark, cloudy sky

_This time it's like  
_Seifer leans his head against the wall, still singing

_The two of us should probably start to fight_  
Squall looked up as the rain poured down hard onto the rooftop

_Cuz something's gotta go wrong_  
Seifer ran a hand through his hair and closed his eyes

_Cuz I'm feelin' way too damn good!  
_The camera focused in from outside as Squall backed away from the window

_Feelin' way too damn good!_  
The scene goes back to Rinoa and Squall in the streets. They look deeply into each other's eyes, which speaks a language all on its own.

_I missed you so much that I begged you to fly here and see me_  
Quistis stood up, looking at Seifer. He pulled her gently into his embrace and whispered an 'I'm sorry' in her right ear

_Feelin' way too damn good_  
Rinoa let her tears flow freely as she hugged him tightly. He returned the embrace, pressing his cheek into her soaking hair

_I missed you so much that I begged you to fly here and see me_  
The camera floated back up into the sky from both points of view as the song ends

* * *

**Author's Rambles**: Okay, just so you know, I wouldn't EVER think they're singing voices would be like Chad's. This isn't the best I could do, but I wanna know what you think. I hope you understood what was going on. Hope I didn't confuse anyone... 

I don't care who you are, but if you read it, please leave some kind of criticism. Thank you!


End file.
